


Naughty Boy

by Vic_Sten



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Are Married, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Sten/pseuds/Vic_Sten
Summary: Dan was a little too open in there last baking video and Phil has to punish him





	

**Author's Note:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT this was so fun to write but it's probably crap because this is my first time writing proper smut. Thanks to anybody that reads this. Please leave suggestions for fic for me to write

"DAN" Phil yelled out. "What is it Hun" Dan said as he walked into Phil's room where he saw Phil leaning back in his chair in front of his computer. Dan couldn't help but realize how insanely hot Phil was with the fading sunlight casting shadows across Phil's face. Phil turned around to face Dan "Dan you should have been more careful in that video, you're going to expose our relationship". Dan looked down at the floor putting a hand in his neck "sorry Phil I'll be more careful next time" Dan said in a very quiet timid voice. Phil's walked over to Dan and lifted his head. Phil began to kiss Dan with all the passion he could muster. Phil began to rub Dan's crotch through his jeans. Dan started to wrap his arms around Phil as he felt his jeans getting tighter by the moment. Then without any warning Phil stopped kissing Dan and walked away. Dan was furious and went after Phil yelling at him "why the fuck did you do that you little twat" Dan screamed running after Phil. Phil just went to the kitchen and began to make dinner. Phil laughed to himself because this wasn't the end. Dan had done something wrong and Phil had to punish him. For the next week he kept doing the same thing but going a bit farther every time. On the seventh day Phil brought him to the edge of an orgasm then left the room. Then the next day Dan was fed up he walked into the living room and sat next to Phil. Dan started to rub Phil's inner thigh. Phil knew what Dan was doing and wasn't going to let him do this. Phil started to kiss Dan with force and Phil couldn't control himself anymore. The punishment to Dan was punishment to Phil too. Phil straddled dan still kissing him. Dan tried pulling off Phil's shirt but Phil moved his hands away an began to pull of Dan's shirt. They broke this kiss for a moment as Phil's pulled Dan's shirt over his head. Phil began to forcefully kiss Dan once again as he pulled down Dan's jeans and boxers revealing Dan's throbbing member. Phil began to stroke Dan's member for a while and Dan moaned out. Phil had now realized how hard he was and ripped off his clothes wanting to fuck the shit out of Dan. Phil removed his hand from Dan's member and Dan whined at the loss and began to buck up into the air craving friction. Phil began to stroke his own erection in front of Dan making Dan whine and beg for more. Dan reached his hand down to stroke himself but Phil grabbed his hands and pinned them above Dan's head. Then Phil stood up and began to walk to his bedroom Dan following behind him. Phil reached his closet and opened a box in the box there was some rope, and lube. He grabbed both and placed the lube on the table beside his bed and pinned Dan to the bed and began to tie him to the headboard. Dan whined looking up at Phil who stood there observing Dan's beautiful body. "Please daddy I need you" dan begged. "Someone's a little desperate I see" Phil whispered seductively into Dan's ear as he began to kiss Dan's neck. Phil kissed Dan's body slowly moving downward until he reached the base of Dan's cock. Phil put his mouth at the tip of Dan's member. Dan whined "pleasssse" dan said. Phil slowly bobbed his head down flicking his tongue over Dan's slit when he came back up. Phil did this slowly for a while before picking up pace. "Phi-il I'm close" dan whined. Phil immediately removed his mouth from Dan's member and placed a kiss on Dan's lips. "Not until I saw so" Phil said before kissing and sucking at Dan's neck leaving little marks. "I-I need you daddy" dan begged. "Ok" Phil said reaching over and grabbing the lube and running it over his fingers. Slowly he pushed one finger into Dan. Dan felt a little pain since he hadn't been stretched in a while but he just wanted Phil inside him. Dan nodded at Phil and Phil slowly added a second finger thrusting them in and out and scissoring them. "Ah fuck" Dan screamed when Phil hit his prostate. Phil added a third finger as he began to lube up his own member with his free hand. "Ple-ase" Dan begged as Phil lined his member up with Dan's hole. Phil began to thrust into Dan very slowly still wanting to punish him. Phil was thrusting into Dan so painfully slow when he pulled out and stopped. "No please daddy" Dan whined at the loss. Phil reached over to the bedside drawer and grabbed a vibrator he pushed it against Dan's hole and left but not without saying "and remember do not cum" as he left the room. Phil went to the kitchen and opened the fridge he could hear dan screaming in the bedroom but Phil reached to the back of the fridge and grabbed something he had been hiding. Cake icing. He walked back to the room to Dan dan squirming and screaming. "Bear don't worry I was just grabbing something" Phil said in a somewhat singsong voice. Phil opened the bag that had the cake icing and poured some of it in a line down Dan's chest. Dan winced at the contact of the cold icing. Phil slowly licked up the line of icing and then began to kiss Dan. They were both so turned on Phil couldn't take it he moved the vibrator that was now on the floor and once more lines himself up with Dan's hole. He pushed in slowly at first but began to speed up his thrusts. He hit Dan's prostate and dan shrieked. Phil stayed at that angle hitting Dan's prostate every time. "FUCK" dan screamed at this point dan was screaming in pleasure. Phil was close and he could tell dan was to so he reached his hand down to stroke Dan's erection. Soon dan came in ribbons all over him and Phil. Shortly after Phil came, filling dan. After they had both come down Phil walked over and untied dan then they both lied down on Dan's bed. Dan grabbed the bag of icing and they ate it mumbling incoherent words. "Maybe I should be open like that in more videos" dan said cuddling up under Phil's arm


End file.
